February 1700 (8)
= The London Gazette - February 1700 = Embassies Galore go forth! Weather this month *Becalmed in the Black Sea. *Rain in the Pacific. *Storms in the Far South, North Atlantic, Northern and Eastern Europe. Events Of Importte Pertaining To Recent Matters Moscow *St. Basil’s Cathedral has been restored to it’s former glory. To mark the occasion Tsar Peter greeted numerous Orthodox clergyman here by way of celebration. Chinnampo *King Sujong of Korea has remarked that the next few months will see changes in the running of his kingdom: “These will include the appointment of provincial governors to run the eight provinces as well as six ministers. The State Council, which has been in decline for many years, shall be reformed. Posts will be shared amongst the different clans in order to promote greater regional influence while also promoting greater unity within the Kingdom. The clans give us a link to our past. Together, we move forward as a single nation!” Warsaw *Prince John Sobieski, a Polish senator, has been appointed as Treasurer by Prince Stanislaw Leszczynski of Poland. By this appointment he is hoping to show that he will continue to implement the terms of the Pacta Conventa. Prince Leszczynski then went to mass to pray for the future of the Polish Commonwealth. Bakchisarai *Khan Devlet II of the Crimea has gone wolf hunting from the Hansaray, and while a poor specimen -a thin and quite unimpressive creature -was bagged, really it wasn’t a great day’s hunt on account of not encountering sufficient wolves. Sofia *In Sofia an Ambassadorial Compound is being built to contain the embassies to the Ottoman province of Rumelia (except for other Ottoman emissaries who live near the Bey's Grand Palace). The Compound has high walls with one entry road and one exit road and consists of a series of luxurious houses with gardens. Santiago de Compostela *King Carlos II of Spain, who as is widely known is in bad health, has been sent to Santiago de Compostela for the sake of his health, both spiritual and physical. This city is a traditional place of pilgrimage for Catholics and has been since the 9th century. Constantinople *Having been called into session at the Sultan’s palace of Topkapi, the Diwan met with the Sultan present but behind an opaque screen. The Grand Vizier bowed respectfully to the screen and then turned to the men of the Diwan. “Gentlemen, we have before us many documents and much to do. It is nearly a year since the signing of the Treaty of Karlowitz, it is incumbent on us to lead our great peoples well despite the losses incurred. To this end I set before you appointments to some of the offices of state: Mezzo Morto Huseyin will continue in his duty as Kaptan Pasha of the Imperial Navy, Ahmed-i Salis - the Sultan’s brother - is the Sheikh ul Islam, I myself as Grand Vizier shall retain the leadership of the Janissaries as Nazir of the Janissary Corps.” “To help with the development of our nation I propose a new set of taxes: The nobles and mosques are to have a 1% reduction in tax levels while all Jews and Christians in Anatolia will be taxed an additional 1% as they do not submit their sons to military service. We will continue with our custom of free religious expression for the peoples of the book and we will meet with leaders of each religious group over the next months.” “Lastly, a great building and renovation programme is taking place, I trust you are all well placed to provide men and materials to complete these works. The Sultan is most generous in the use of available funds.” “Gentlemen if these positions and taxes meet with your approval then I will instruct the scribes to write them into law.” The sense in the Diwan was that the Grand Vizier was on the right track and worthy of support. So it was that the scribes were called for, and the tax changes implemented and appointments were confirmed. Lisbon *King Pedro II of Portugal was overheard talkling while he walked in the Ribeira palace garden with his chancellor, Diogo de Mendonça Corte-Real: “With the official mourning for the queen, may God bless her and keep her, ended, I should think about taking a new queen. Without a queen’s hand, the court loses much of its life. And it is not, perhaps, too early to begin thinking about a proper match for our son João. While only ten, it is a matter that bears some thought, and no man ever knows when the thread of his life might be cut.” Hanover *Prince George Ludwig of Hanover has held a dedication ceremony at the newly established Johann von dem Busche Military Academy in Hanover which should allow the principality to get the benefits of trained, professional officers. The academy has been named after and in honour of a loyal Hanoverian officer who fell at the Battle of Neerwinden in 1693 and who also served as Preceptor to George Ludwig during his youth. Prince George spoke of the legacy of the fallen von dem Busche, as well as his hopes for the future graduates. London *In what can only be described as a terrible tragedy Princess Anne Stuart of Denmark, who resides at St. James Palace in London with her husband Prince George, is reported to have given birth to a stillborn child on the 25th day of last month. News of this awful event has only just surfaced. Princess Anne is the first in the line of succession to the English throne. Ava *The King of Burma’s chief astrologer Naungdawgyi reports that the charts are extremely favourable with regard to acquiring a white elephant and the stars say it shall come from Luang-Prabang. People being Much Admired by the Best in Société *There is, alas, no discernible information to publish as yet! Shipping Lists: Being a Reporte on Knowne Shipping Movements None. Lloyds Lists: Being a Reporte on Knowne Shipping Losses from Causes Unknowne or Knowne None. Ambassadorial Appointments *Sent by Austria to the Imperial Diet (Reichstag) in Regensburg, Johann Philipp Graf von Lamberg, Kaiserlicher Prinzipalkommissar to the Reichstag at Regensburg, to the Swiss Cantons, Karl von Richter, to Sweden, Ferdinand Wenzel, to England, Gebhard Freiherr von Welzer, to France, Wilhelm Freiherr von Guntersdorf, to Spain, Graf Heinrich zu Manderscheid, to the United Provinces, Johann Kaspar von Stadion, to Venice, Hans Freiherr von Redern, to Hanover, Heinrich Schlick, to Bavaria, Franz Moritz von Lacy, to Saxony, Heinrich von Bellegarde, to Prussia, Ignaz Graf Hardegg, to Wurtemburg, Hans Christoph Freiherr von Löbel, to Russia, Johann Maria Philipp Frimont, to the Papacy, Franz Kuhn von Kuhnenfeld, to Hesse-Kassel, Alexander von Koller, to Hesse-Darmstadt, Ferdinand von Bauer, to Denmark, Heinrich von Pitreich, to Poland, Moritz von Auffenberg, to Lithuania, Alexander von Krobatin, to Polish Ukraine, Franz Xaver von Schönaich, to Ottoman Anatolia, Rudolph von Merkl, to Ottoman Rumelia, Edmund von Krieghammer, and to Portugal, Moritz Freiherr von Büren. *Sent by England to the Mohawk Indians, General Robert Hunter. *Sent by the United Provinces to England, General Jan van der Vrijs, to France, Msr. Flavious van der Scheld, to Spain, Msr. Andreas von Pluumus, to Portugal, General Junius von Plummerz, to Prussia, General Ricard von Wattz, to Poland, General Michal von Kuzmin, to Siam, Msr. Willem von Brausitz, to Japan, General William von Brosam, to Rajputs, General Kalje van Prijsan, to Moghul India, Mssr. Richarde van der Weldt, to Kandy, Msr. Michelle van der Schille, to Sweden, General Arnold van Schiller, to Russia, General Maurice von Brausitz, to Imperial Shansi China, Msr. Charltan van Klemise, to Papacy, Father Peeter van der Miltzer, to Swiss Cantons, General Robert von Schmidt, to Ottoman Anatolia, General Jan van der Saller. *Sent by the Kwantung Province of China to Shantung Province, Yu Jian, to Manchuria, Wang Shizen, to Korea, Wen Jia, and to Imperial Shansi China, Lu Shidao. *Sent by Egypt to Ottoman Algiers, Ahmed Pasha, to Ottoman Tunis, Mustafa Pasha, and to Ottoman Tripoli, Barqooq Pasha. *Sent by Ottoman Rumelia to Ottoman Anatolia, Abdul Al Muwalid, to Russia, Faris Al-Zeid, and to England, Ab-dul-Rahman Al Sahaf. *Sent by Prussia to France, Baron Konstantin von Neurath, to Denmark, Baron Ulrich von Spanheim, to Brunswick, Graf Herman von Beveren, to Hesse-Kassel, Baron Heinrich von Bulow, to Mecklenburg, Baron Philip Carl von Alvensleben, to Wurtemburg, Colonel Christian Charles von Gottfried, to Hesse-Darmstadt, Baron Wilhelm von Humbolt, to Sweden, Baron Gerhard von Nath, to Prussia, Count Karl Wilhelm Finch von Finckenstein, and to Poland, Baron Franz Ludwig von Effern. *Sent by Poland to Saxony, Prince Paul de Conti, to Courland, Peter de Croy, to Lithuania, Baron Lech Tyminski, to the Polish Ukraine, Count Jablonowski, to Wallachia, John Bathory, the Crimea, Jan Ostrogski, to Russia, Jozef Tausz, to Sweden, Paul Zagorski, to Otoman Anatolia, Tomasz Dzialynski, and to Ottoman Rumelia, Krzysztof Biallozor. *Sent by Spain to France, Fernando Martinez, to Austria, Ricardo Fernandez, to England, Juan Castello, to Portugal, Pedo Silvisio, to the Papacy, Jose Mannero, to the Rajputs, Don Mandelez, to the Maharatas, Don Juan Rivera, and to Moghul India, Martine Quroz. *Sent by Ottoman Anatolia to Syria, Cenk Bachar, to Egypt, Baris Ganem, to Rumelia, Adil Turan, to Sidon, Hizir Malas, to the Hejaz, Fahri Kaya, to Oman, Edip Sari, and to the Asante, Halil Kaplan. *Sent by Denmark to Sweden, Iver Rosenkrantz, to England, Jens Juhl, and to Russia, Adam Levin von Knuth. *Sent by Burma to Arakan, Karinai, to Kwantung China, Ne Win, to Assam, Chulalong Tinsulanonda, to Luang Prabang, Phaya Mongkut, and to Cambodia, Prince Anawratha of the Burman. *Sent by Tuscany to the Papal States, Cardinal Francesco Pazzi. *Sent by Manchuria to Imperial Shansi, Foo Manchu. *Sent by Portugal to Spain, Antonio Tomás, to Burma, Diaz Fernandes Carlos, to Kwantung China, Carlos Moreira, to England, Pedro Mendez, to the United Provinces, Francisco Xavier, to Moghul India, Alfonso Henriques, and to the Maharatas, Ignatus Dos Santos. Trade Missions Opened *By Moghul India in Pokhara, Hajo, Gwalior, Baroda, and Hyderabad. *By Denmark in London, Amsterdam, and Stockholm. *By Ottoman Rumelia in Constantinople, Beirut, Limassol, Damascus, at the Odessa site, Rog, Moscow, Tripoli, Alexandria, Tunis, and Iraklion. *By Ottoman Anatolia in Constantinople, Smyrna, Yerevan, Adana, Tabriz, and Divonye. Category:Game 8